


Broken Woman

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara looks at herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



She knew the thrill of flying with no more than a cable to guide her and break her fall. She knew the tragedy of losing not only her mobility, but her sense of self. In the end, Barbara Gordon realized she could not pick either of those experiences as her definition. Amanda Waller had begun the process, the Birds had guided it along, and now, as she moved forward once more, she accepted that what defined her was not the experiences themselves, but the way she faced them.

With that lesson learned, she would never again be a broken woman.


End file.
